The Recording
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: After learning Blaine's parents will not be able to afford to send Blaine to college out of state, Kurt, out of guilt tells him something that could have saved them a lot of drama and money: they had proof that Sebastian put rock salt in the slushy that almost blinded Blaine. Can their romance survive this mess? klaine one sided Seblaine.
1. Fight

**Okay...I feel the need to write some Klaingst and there already are a lot of "Blaine comforting Kurt after the NYADA rejection" fanfics. So, I decided to shake things up a bit. This is a future fic taking place in the middle of Blaine's senior year in high school and Kurt's...supposed freshman year in college. I do not own Glee, it belongs to Fox.**

Blaine's senior year started out great despite the fact that Kurt left for New York. He applied to five different performing arts schools in Manhattan, he became student body president, he played the Beast in the McKinley High production of Beauty and the Beast, Cooper actually came to his performances for once, he spent a wonderful Christmas break with the two most important men in his life, and New Directions were heading to Regionals.

It all came crashing down when Blaine's parents sat him down one Friday afternoon.

"What do you mean you can't afford to send me out of state?" Blaine asked in shock.

"Your surgery last year was extremely expensive, Blaine." His mother was saying. "Your father isn't making enough money as he used to. We had to dig into your college funds to pay for it."

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. He scoffed and shook his head. "Why are you telling me this now? If I'd known sooner, I'd be able to get a job to pay for college."

"We didn't know it would be a problem until very recently, honey." Blaine's mom replied. "I'm sorry. Even if you applied for a scholarship it would still be a lot."

"Well...what about financial aid?"

"We have too much money for you to qualify for financial aid." Blaine's dad spoke up. "I'm sorry. But unless the family of the guy who attacked you with that slushy pays for the surgery, you're stuck."

Anger boiled up inside Blaine. That son of a bitch! This is all his fault! Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay. I know you've done everything you could."

XXX

Later that day, Blaine sat on his couch waiting for Kurt to show up.

_'How will I ever tell Kurt that I'm not going to be able to go to New York next year? We made plans!'_ Blaine groaned and rubbed his eyes._ 'If only we had proof of Sebastian tainting that slushy...'_

Blaine jumped up when he heard the doorbell ring and smoothed out his clothes. He put a smile on his face and opened the door. "Hey, babe."

"Hey." Kurt smiled. He stepped through the threshold and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. "I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you." Blaine flirted. They hugged each other tightly. Blaine let out a sigh.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine looking concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Blaine closed and opened his eyes, took Kurt by the hand and pulled him towards the couch. "Come here. We need to talk."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and his stomach tightened. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No..." Blaine looked down, swallowed, and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, I don't quite know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it: my parents can't afford to send me to college out of state."

Kurt exhaled. He was relieved it wasn't too serious. "Oh...um...well, I'm sure Finn could hook you up with a job at the shop."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Thanks."

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "It's just that...I thought your parents were pretty well off with all those business trips and expensive stuff."

"The economy sucks. My dad isn't making as much money as he used to." Blaine explained. "They had to dig into my college fund to pay for my eye surgery last year."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Well, there's always scholarships and financial aid."

"Even with a scholarship it still wouldn't be enough. And I don't qualify for financial aid." Blaine growled in anger and stood up. "Dammit! This is all Sebastian's fault! God, how stupid am I? All I wanted was another gay friend, and I end up almost blinded, and stuck here in Homophobe City! I just wish we had proof he did it! I am so sick of people hurting me and getting away with it!"

Guilt bubbled up inside Kurt. The thing is, they did have proof, but they got rid of it. Kurt swallowed back tears and cleared his throat. "Blaine, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay. What is it?" Blaine sat back down.

Kurt blinked and sniffed. "Please understand...I didn't want you to suffer any more than you did."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine shook his head in confusion.

"Before your surgery...Santana confronted the Warblers. She secretly recorded Sebastian confessing to putting rock salt in the slushy." Kurt admitted.

Blaine brightened up a little. "Well...that's great! We can turn it in to the police, and-"

"I gave it back to Sebastian." Kurt said so quietly, Blaine almost missed it.

Blaine's blood ran cold. It was as if his body stopped working. Kurt looked at him anxiously waiting for his response. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I wanted the chance to beat him at Regionals. He wouldn't have competed in jail!" Kurt cried.

Blaine jumped up and kicked the coffee table so hard, the contents flew all over the room. "FUCK REGIONALS! HE COMMITTED A FUCKING CRIME, KURT! HE ALMOST RUINED MY LIFE BY ALMOST BLINDING ME!"

Kurt jumped in surprise, stood up, and put up his hands to calm Blaine down. "Blaine..."

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO INCONSIDERATE? YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME IF THAT WAS WHAT I WANTED!" Blaine continued yelling and glaring at Kurt.

"You were in the hospital! You've suffered enough!" Kurt argued back.

"I don't fucking care if I was traumatized to the point of needing intensive therapy! You should have asked me. You could have just asked me!" Tears were starting to form in Blaine's eyes. "You chose Regionals over me. That hurts."

"That wasn't what I was doing at all. I wanted him to see that he failed." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine continued glaring at Kurt. "So Regionals was more important than my wants or needs? More important than us?"

Kurt was stung by that. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. They heard the door open.

"Blainers, I'm ba-ack!" Cooper called from the foyer. He walked to the living room. "You will not believe my next role..." He stopped and looked around at the fallen coffee table and at Kurt and Blaine's facial expressions. "Wow. My timing sucks. I'll just go upstairs." He left.

"What the hell did you expect me to do, Blaine? Beat him up?" Kurt asked astonishly.

"I expected you to do the right thing- which would be turning that asshole in!" Blaine threw up his hands in frustration. "God, Kurt, that was the most selfish, stupidest thing you have ever done. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kurt flinched as if Blaine slapped him across the face. "I will not stand here and let you insult me like this."

"Why not? You let Sebastian get away with almost blinding me." Blaine folded his arms. "You didn't even sing at Regionals. How would that have resulted in beating Sebastian? What if we had lost?"

"I didn't think about those things, okay? God. Why are you freaking out over this? It happened a year ago, Blaine!" Kurt said angrily.

"I had no idea...you were keeping something from me." Blaine said quietly. "After everything we've gone through. You could have also kept the recording and reported him after Regionals."

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said sincerely. "I had no idea this would affect your schooling. I...I should have reported him."

Blaine shook his head. "If you wanted to report him, you would have done it already." He swallowed and blinked away tears. "God, Kurt, you are my boyfriend. You're supposed to protect me. If it means keeping criminals off the streets and them getting disqualified from Regionals...it wouldn't even matter. I've sacrificed a lot for you- hell, I almost lost my damn sight- and you repay me by letting Sebastian walk free of charge and kept it from me. Does everyone in New Directions know about this too?"

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "And the Warblers."

Blaine scoffed and shook his head. "Unbelievable. What- did you think I wouldn't find out? Or that I wouldn't mind?"

"You know, you didn't say anything either." Kurt shot back.

"Because you told me that Mr. Schue went to the Dalton Headmaster, and they launched an investigation." Blaine replied. "Or did you lie about that, too?"

"No! Blaine, I never lied to you. I just kept the truth about the recording from you!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say?"

Blaine sighed. "I wish that were enough. I think you should leave."

Kurt's stomach dropped. He blinked away his own tears and trudged out. Blaine fell to his knees and broke down completely.

_'How could he do this to me?' _

XXX

_Later that night, Blaine woke up to the sound of someone entering his room and locking the door. He gasped as he saw Sebastian standing there with malice in his eyes._

"_Sebastian?" Blaine asked, confused. "What are you doing here?" _

"_What I should have done a long time ago." Sebastian said simply. He jumped on top of Blaine, straddled him, grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. _

_Blaine let out a muffled cry of pain and tried to push Sebastian off of him, but he couldn't move his arms. Taking deep breaths, Blaine looked to his left to see Kurt standing on the other side of the room with an empty, emotionless expression on his face. "Kurt, help!" Kurt didn't flinch or budge at Blaine's cries. Sebastian continued raping Blaine. When it was all over, Sebastian pulled out a gun, cocked it, and aimed it just below Blaine's heart. _

"_I've been waiting so long to do this." Sebastian whispered and pulled the trigger._

_Blaine gasped in pain, and blood exploded from his mouth. He turned to Kurt, who was still emotionless and empty. Sebastian aimed his gun at Kurt. "NO!"_

Blaine woke up gasping. He was drenched in sweat and he took deep breaths. He checked his chest and sighed with relief. It was just a nightmare...but it was so vivid, it felt real. Sebastian raped and shot him and Kurt did nothing. What if that were to happen in real life?

Without thinking, Blaine pulled out his cell phone, turned it on, and opened up a new text message.

_'I'm sorry. I can't do this any more. It's over, Kurt. We're done.'_

**Let me know what you guys think! Don't worry: Klaine won't be broken up for long!**


	2. Desperate Measures

The next morning, Blaine trudged out of bed downstairs. Cooper was already eating breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Bro." Cooper said. No response. Cooper looked up to see his brother dragging out a cereal bowl, slamming the cupboard shut, pulling out a spoon, slamming the drawer shut... "Something wrong, Squirt?"

"Wrong? Wrong? What makes you think anything's wrong?" Blaine asked, his voice a couple octaves higher than normal.

"Well, for one thing, you look like shit. Another thing, your voice sounds higher, you keep slamming things shut, and you and Kurt had a heated argument last night." Cooper reported.

Blaine sighed heavily. "I don't suppose you heard the whole thing."

"Dude...they can hear you in Australia." Cooper commented.

Blaine nodded slowly. "Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. We broke up."

Cooper stared in confusion. "Uh...have you seen an actual breakup? 'Cause nowhere in that conversation was..."

"It happened after he left. I texted him." Blaine explained as he poured his cereal and milk.

"Wait, you..broke up with him over a text message?" Cooper stared at Blaine in shock. Blaine nodded and sat down. "Blaine, that's one of the worst ways to break up with someone!" Blaine just glared at him in disbelief. "I mean it! Look it up online!"

Blaine dropped his spoon into his bowl and held his head in his palm. "I had a nightmare last night that Sebastian did...something much worse than throwing rock salt in my eyes. And Kurt was standing there across the room the entire time with an empty expression on his face."

"So...basically, you're afraid of Sebastian doing something worse and Kurt doesn't do anything about it?" Cooper guessed.

Blaine nodded. "Pretty much."

"What the hell started that argument, anyway?"

Blaine hesitated. He didn't want Cooper to worry. But then again, he thinks college is a waste of time, anyway. "Mom and Dad don't have enough money to send me out of state to college."

"Because of your surgery?"

"Yeah."

"Hell, I've got money. I can lend it to you..." Cooper said.

"No, Coop, that's really nice of you to offer, but I don't want your money, I want Sebastian's money." Blaine declared. "I want him to pay for my surgery, then I want him fed to a pride of starving lions."

"Or in jail with all those sex depraved rapists." Cooper added.

"Yeah..." Blaine sighed again.

"And, hey...about Kurt...at least you won't have to worry too much." Cooper smiled. He snickered. "After all, he'll probably only challenge you to a sing-off."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "He would..." He finished eating his breakfast and took his dishes to the sink. "Hey, Coop?"

"Hmmm?"

"If someone threw rock salt in your girlfriend's eyes...what would you do?"

"I'd beat the living crap out of the person." Cooper shrugged. "You?"

"Same..."

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic with the breakup? I mean, he made a mistake." Cooper asked shrugging.

"Nope." Blaine dusted off his hands. "He should know there are consequences. I certainly learned that, now it's his turn."

"Ooh. Ice, ice, baby." Cooper commented. "I like the new you. It's more interesting."

"Gee, thanks."

"I have another question: why didn't _you_ press charges?" Cooper asked.

"We did, but there was no proof. Or so I thought." Blaine folded his arms. "I guess that's the price I pay for being too nice."

Cooper nodded in agreement. "And...I guess I'm partially responsible. I spent half our lives criticizing you and it got to the point that you'd seek attention anywhere."

Blaine was about to respond when the doorbell rang. He bit back a groan. "Let me guess..." He walked to the door and opened it.

Kurt stood on the porch with bloodshot eyes. He held up his cell phone showing Blaine the text. "Really, Blaine?" Blaine opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words. Kurt continued. "I knew you were bad at romance, but this...? What the hell possessed you to commit a cowardly act?"

Blaine held his hands up. "I'm sorry. That probably wasn't the best way to deal with it. It was just in the heat of the moment."

"Heat of the moment of what?" Kurt asked.

"I had a nightmare last night." Blaine admitted.

"About what?"

Blaine bit his lip. Should he tell him? He shook his head. "I dreamt that Sebastian came into my bedroom and raped me. Then he shot me. And you were standing on the other side of the room and you did nothing the whole time. Oh- and by the way, speaking of Sebastian, those text messages he sent me? They were the furthest from family friendly. Chandler's texts to you were tame compared to his!"

Kurt just stared at Blaine in disbelief. "I...I don't even recognize you right now. I make one mistake...and just because I didn't do anything about Sebastian slushying you means I won't take action if he does something worse to you? That hurts."

"Gee, I wonder what it feels like to be hurt." Blaine asked sarcastically. Then he instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry. That was unfair."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry, too." He stepped closer to Blaine, who stepped back and held up his hands to stop him.

"I'm sorry." Blaine repeated. "But I meant what I said when I broke up with you. I'm done. And I truly hope your next boyfriend doesn't get attacked."

Kurt glared at Blaine. "Because I will obviously make the descision to not press charges for him." He said sarcastically. Blaine looked down. "Take care of yourself, Blaine." He turned and left.

Blaine sniffed as a lump rose to his throat and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He slumped to the floor and buried his face in his knees.

Cooper walked up and sat down next to his brother. "Hey...I know the perfect song for this situation."

Blaine looked up and exhaled sharply. "What?"

"_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight..."_ Cooper sang softly.

Blaine cried harder. "That was the first song Kurt and I sang together as a couple!" Blaine ran up the stairs to his room sobbing loudly.

Cooper stared after his brother in shock then sighed dejectively. "Cooper Anderson: Fucking things up since 1985."

XXX

Kurt drove home with tears in his eyes. He walked into the house and slammed the door shut.

"Dude?" Finn walked to the living room and noticed his brother's expression. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Kurt sniffed and cleared his throat. "Blaine broke up with me."

Finn looked sympathetically. "Dude, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to like...talk to him, or...?"

"No." Kurt shook his head, then chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, but wait- that's not normal, is it?"

"Uh..." Finn frowned in confusion.

"'Cause apparently, I'm the only guy in the whole damn planet who does not beat up his boyfriend's attacker or turn him in to the police!" Kurt ranted.

"...Wait, Blaine got attacked? When?" Finn asked.

"Last year? Sebastian threw a rock salt slushy in his eye? Remember?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Finn nodded. "But that was like a year ago. Why is he freaking out about it now?"

"Because he just found out about it." Kurt sighed and sat down. "His parents can't afford to send him out of state because his surgery put a dent in his college funds...he wants Sebastian to pay for the surgery, and...I felt guilty, so I told him."

Finn nodded and sat next to him. "Well...I mean...when you think about it...if you did beat Sebastian up, you'd go to prison and ruin Burt's chances of re-election, and you would have been disqualified from Regionals. And...recording people without their permission is illegal too, so..."

"I still could have- and should have- pressed charges." Kurt sniffed and wiped away tears.

"Well, then do it now." Finn jumped up and ran to grab the cordless phone from the kitchen. He sat back down, sighed, and held the phone out to Kurt. "And...I know you don't like doing this, but...Burt is a congressman. Hurting-or trying to hurt- congressmen's families is kind of reputation damaging. If you got it, use it."

Kurt threw his head back and groaned quietly. He really hated playing the congressman card. But...he _really_ messed up with Blaine, and he had no idea how to fix it. "I guess this falls under the category of desperate times calls for desperate measures." Kurt dialed 911.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"I'd like to report an attempted assault." Kurt said.

**I thought I'd end it there. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
